revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Porter
Jack Porter is Declan Porter's brother and legal guardian and also a childhood friend of Emily Thorne. Jack is one of the two men Emily has feelings for, and Jack holds feelings for Emily in return. Biography He is a blue-collar son of a dock worker who has spent his entire adult life helping his father manage the Stoweaway Tavern, a local hangout for the common folk of Montauk. He is the son of Carl Porter and the older brother of Declan Porter. Though he is loyal to the core, Jack has always had aspirations of escape—nomadic dreams of sailing around the world and carving out an adventure of his own, but dedication to his hard-luck family has always conspired to keep him landlocked. He named his boat The Amanda after her. When fate (and a yellow Labrador) brings Emily Thorne into his life, Jack is unable to shake a déjà vu-like connection to her. Due to unknown events, he is the current owner of Emily's childhood dog, Sammy. With intimate knowledge of Emily’s former life as the little girl he knew as Amanda Clarke, Jack’s growing interest in the strangely familiar new girl could throw a serious wrench into Emily’s carefully crafted plans. Season One Jack Porter is everything Emily Thorne wishes she could have – and if it wasn’t for her “Revenge-enda”, she would. Jack is a decent man with a kind heart who wants to, plain and simple. do good in this world. Jack runs the Stowaway, a Montauk bar that serves cold beer and warm smiles. Though not exactly financially stable, Jack is just trying to earn a living while hoping to one day be able to sail off to Haiti to help those suffering, or perhaps take up some other noble cause. Of course, those plans have been put on the backburner ever since last summer, when Jack’s father passed and he inherited both the Stowaway as well as becoming the guardian to his fiery brother Declan. Things only got more complicated for Jack when a young lady named Emily Thorne comes into town. Jack felt an incredible connection with her… but wasn’t sure why. If only Jack knew that Emily was really Amanda Clarke, his best friend growing up. The two spent several summers on the beach as children – laughing, playing and bonding. That friendship, like Emily’s father, was taken from her the night of David Clarke’s arrest. Jack always wondered what happened to Amanda, even taking her dog Sammy in, and naming his boat after her. Things got even crazier for Jack last summer when “Amanda Clarke” – the woman who switched identities with the real Amanda Clarke years ago – came into town, even as he (and his dog Sammy) took a liking to Emily Thorne. Jack soon found himself in a whirlwind romance with the person he thinks is Amanda… but wasn’t exactly prepared to handle her erratic nature. Sharing a kiss with Emily after Sammy passed, Jack and Emily seemed prepared to go forward with a possible relationship; Amanda had left town, Emily ended things with Daniel, and, most importantly, got her hands on information to destroy the Graysons and end her revenging. But it seemed the stars once again weren’t aligned for these two: Amanda returned to the Hamptons, pregnant with Jack’s baby! Now he must figure out how to deal with becoming a father, with putting his feelings for Emily at bay, and continuing to be the decent man helping his brother, his father’s bar, and maybe, one day, the world. Personality Jack was one of the few characters in Revenge who wasn't manipulative or a liar. He was responsible, acting as Declan's legal guardian after their father died, looking after Amanda Clarke's dog, Sammy, after she gave him to him and taking over his father's business. Jack had feelings for Emily Thorne and Amanda Clarke and opened up to Emily about how he felt, feeling upset when she gently but firmly rejected him. Jack was trusting and believed that Amanda really was the same girl he had known when he was child. He stated that Amanda was a "childhood crush" but never forgot about her after she was taken away and continued to have feelings for her eighteen years later. He displayed his feelings for Amanda by calling his boat, The Amanda, looking after Sammy and digging up some of the things that he and Amanda had hidden as children, not to mention the fact that he started dating Amanda Clarke, the one who had swapped her real name with Emily Thorne, when she returned. A large part of Jack's personality revolved around his feelings for Amanda Clarke. Relationships Emily Thorne Jack knew Emily when they were children before her father was arrested (while she was still known by her real name - Amanda Clarke) and used to play with her a lot. He apparently had a slight crush on her that carried over into adulthood; he even named his boat "The Amanda". He has been taking care of a yellow lab she had, Sammy, since her father was arrested. He is unaware that Emily is Amanda, but develops feelings for her and she apparently likes him as well. In Intrigue, he opens up to her, but, being in a relationship with Daniel, she rejects him. Amanda Clarke Jack met Amanda when he was looking for Nolan in Treachery. She swam in the pool and asked Jack if he was "enjoying the view", to which he responded with a nervous no. They bond over drinks afterward when Emily walks in on them. Amanda later went with Jack on a boatride and told him that she was the same girl he had played with when they were kids. After this, they started dating. Amanda later gives birth to their son prematurely in season 2 who's named his grandfather. Declan Porter Jack acted as Declan's legal guardian and seemed to be more like a father than a brother, often warning Declan to be careful about what he was planning to do, particularly when it came to Declan's relationship with Charlotte Grayson. Nolan Ross Jack was friends with Nolan Ross but at first he seemed to just tolerate his presence instead of enjoy it, although he appeared to like him later on in the series. Memorable Quotes *"I swear I'm not stalking, but I can't say the same for my dog" *"My dad always said that an empty bar is a sad bar." Trivia *He met Emily as child on the beach when she playing with her dog, Sammy. Then 18 years later, they meet almost the same way again in reverse; but while Emily remembers Jack, he does not recognize her. *He has a boat named Amanda and Nolan Ross told Emily he still carries a torch for little Amanda Clarke. *He is in love with Emily not knowing she is really Amanda Clarke. Gallery Jackboat.jpg Jack Em Dan.jpg JP.jpg SS Amanda.jpg Category:Characters Category:Porter Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters